Verdaderas hamburguesas de vampiro
by ChaosCat413
Summary: Salir con un vampiro no es fácil, y en un mundo en el que hay varios tipos de vampiro ser un cazador tampoco. Cuando los caminos de Sookie y los hermanos Winchester se cruzan, el caos se hace el amo de la situación. ¿Y si hubiera una manera de revertir el vampirismo? Billl y Benny se merecen una segunda oportunidad. DeanBenny Deastiel SookieBill ¿SookieSam? lol
1. Sookie 1

**NA: Si vas a leer este fic, olvida por completo todo lo que sabes del mundo de las novelas de Charlaine Harris, de la serie de True Blood y de Supernatural a menos que lo mencione. Para mezclar ambas series he hecho algunos cambios y los sucesos naturales de los tres universos se ven ínfimamente afectados. Es decir, esto es un UA. **

**Lo capítulos alternaran el POV de Sookie en primera persona y la tercera persona con una especie de POV de Sam y Dean o uno de los dos. **

**En fin, no, ni True Blood, ni las novelas de Charlaine Harris y por supuesto tampoco SPN me pertenecen. **

**P.D: Según mi hermana este Crossover es una ida de olla total. **

Era una noche habitual en el Merlotte's, yo me sentía algo incómoda porque me había peleado con Bill y mi habilidad para bloquear los pensamientos de los clientes se veía afectada. No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque al entrar había visto algo que auguraba los peores designios que una se podía llegar a imaginar.

No lo había comentado con nadie, pero aquel impala negro del sesenta y siete aparcado en la parte trasera del bar me tenía histérica. No pretendía ser exagerada, pero no me gustaba el aspecto de aquel coche.

Arlene estaba casi peor que yo, se había hecho un semirecogido que exageraba el tono de su pelo rojo y andaba de arriba abajo enseñando el anillo que Terry Bellefleur le había dado al proponerle matrimonio. ¿Sería ya su sexto matrimonio? No importa, la cuestión es que con toda aquella emoción a mí me tocaba trabajar también en su zona.

Una mano alzada en un rincón del Merlotte's llamaba a la primera camarera que la viera, y como Arlene seguía a lo suyo, esa era yo. Me acerqué a la mesa de aquella esquina del bar para encontrarme con dos chicos, no eran de Bon Temps. Uno de ellos era altísimo con el pelo larguito y muy guapo y el otro, más bajito de intensísimos ojos verdes y no os lo creeréis, pero los pensamientos más sucios que yo había oído jamás en mis años de trabajar de camarera.

Estaba pensando en mis tetas y me miraba de una forma que me hacía sentir como un trozo de carne.

— No tenéis tarta ¿verdad? — dijo a la vez que guiñaba el ojo.

—No, no tenemos tarta —le contesté forzando mi sonrisa y tratando de bloquear todos sus pensamientos al máximo. — ¿Os traigo la carta? Tenemos el mejor té helado de la zona y…

— Que sean dos cervezas y sí, por favor, tráenos la carta. — El otro levantó la vista de un libro que llevaba para decirme aquello. Su voz era dulce pero fuerte, era una voz que podría hacer sentir a cualquier chica reconfortada y si Bill no hubiera estado presente en mi vida creo que me hubiera lanzado a los brazos de aquel chico tan adorable. Estaba enfadada con Bill, pero seguía siendo mi novio.

— También la de postres — añadió el otro.

Me fui en dirección a la barra y le pedí a Tara que me preparase dos cervezas para la mesa ocho, mientras ella lo hacía yo me encargaba de coger las cartas. Cogí unas que tenían precios antiguos, un poco más altos de lo que realmente teníamos en el Merlotte's y volví a aquella mesa con mi enorme sonrisa de pega. Tal vez les estaba robando un poco, pero es que aquel tío estaba teniendo un montón de pensamientos obscenos sobre mis tetas.

Dejé las cartas sobre la mesa y me puse a recoger un par de mesas cercanas. No voy a mentir, trataba de adivinar si el chico del libro tenía novia o si pensaba hacer algo aquella noche. No es que quisiera nada con él, pero era emocionante imaginarme que pensaba que yo era bonita. Lejos de aquello, sus pensamientos acrecentaron mi histeria. Aquellos dos eran cazadores.

No cazadores como aquellos que visten de naranja en el campo en busca de ciervos, eran cazadores de todo tipo de criatura sobrenatural sobre la tierra. Aquel chico, estaba pensando en cazar vampiros.

Lo cierto es que el destape de los vampiros y la fiebre del V, casi cualquiera se hacía llamar cazador de vampiros. Pero la verdad es que en casi ningún estado era legal, tal vez en California donde si se descubría de un vampiro que había matado a un humano se le podía dar caza como en tiempos de la inquisición. Si aquellos tipos salían de California podían acabar haciendo una masacre con todos los vampiros de Louisiana hasta que alguno de los grandes se cansara y les cazase a ellos. Aquello me asustaba, temía por Bill y bueno, no tanto, pero también por Eric.

Me acerqué a tomarles nota, ahora seguro que tenía que indagar en sus cabezas para descubrir detrás de qué iban. Una hamburguesa y una ensalada y cuando estaba a punto de irme a dejar aquel pedido en la cocina, el chico guapo me hizo volver a la mesa.

— Perdona, ehhmm… — Supuse que quería mi nombre.

— Sookie.

— Sí, perdona Sookie, pero es que he estado mirando la carta al entrar y — se había dado cuenta. — Los precios de esta carta están un poco más caros que los de la entrada ¿a qué se debe?

Abrí mucho la boca fingiendo sorpresa en aquel error.

— Lo siento mucho, son unas cartas antiguas. Debería haberme fijado más.

Me marché con las cartas antiguas, la nota y mis ánimos por los suelos. No era justo, ni dinero ni fantasía de chico guapo y además aquel estado de desasosiego por saber si Bill estaría a salvo con dos cazadores rondando por la zona. Si era cierto que Bill no mordía a otra que no fuera yo, pero aquello no evitaba que cualquier cazador de pacotilla pensara que él era el culpable de las recientes muertes de dos chicas en el pueblo de al lado.

Dejé la nota en la cocina para que Lafayette preparase su comida, en realidad lo que yo necesitaba en aquel momento era salir y encontrarme con Bill lo antes posible, avisarle de que había cazadores en Bon Temps y bueno, aquello resultaba ser imposible. El señor Sam Merlotte's parecía hacer oídos sordos a los quejidos de Arlene cada vez que decía que íbamos cortos de personal y tampoco me dejaría salir en una noche de viernes en la que estaban por venir un montón de clientes más. Esperaba que Bill se pasará por allí a tomar un True Blood B negativo mientras me miraba fingiendo indiferencia como alguna vez ya había hecho cuando estábamos enfadados, pero aun que aquella opción era posible se demoraba demasiado a mi parecer.

Tratando de controlar mi ansiedad por Bill me concentré en filtrar los pensamientos de aquellos dos hasta mi mente, como mensajes de un único canal, tenía que forzarme a recibir solo y únicamente lo que aquellos dos pensaban. Era un poco complicado y además no comprendía demasiado los pensamientos que me llegaban en pequeños flashes entrecortados.

Tablas, ángeles y vampiros eran las únicas palabras que llegaba a discernir de los pensamientos del guapo, que Oh, igual que mi jefe se llamaba Sam. Y el otro pensaba en Benny, y Cas, y Cas y Benny. La verdad es que me resultaban la mar de aburridos.

Al dejar los platos de comida en su mesa acaricié la mano del de los ojos verdes, que se llamaba Dean, y un montón de imágenes se superpusieron en mi cabeza. Me asusté, y mucho.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él.

— Si, perfectamente. No es nada.

Me alejé rápidamente pero eso no me eximió de escucharle decirle al guapo, Sammy, que era un poco rarita. Vaya gracias, otro más que lo decía.

El motivo por el cual me había asustado no era aquella sensación extraña que me dejaban las imágenes que veía, sino las imágenes propiamente. En la cabeza de aquel chico había cosas que yo no podía haberme imaginado nunca, ni en el paseo al Fangtasia más terrible de todos. En una especie de bosque en el que solo había enemigos, Dean había andado con aquellos dos tipos en los que pensaba y tenían que matar a mucha otra gente que quería darles caza, y además estaban los leviatanes. A mí aquello me sonaba de la biblia, pero parecía ser que eran seres que podían andar por la tierra y no criaturas marinas. La cosa es que se me contagiaba un estado de pánico y terror que me pedía que siguiera avanzando hacía algún lado, y un apego muy fuerte a aquel Benny junto con una terrible pena por Cas.

Me encerré en el baño durante unos minutos dejándole todo el trabajo a mi compañera, ¿acababa de experimentar el infierno? ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Podía parecer un bosque del norte de Estados Unidos, pero sin embargo había algo más que no había podido captar por completo. Estaba en aquella sensación, no la que tenía que ver con los otros dos tipos, era algo más fuerte y más doloroso.

Sin duda alguna, aquella noche no pensaba ir detrás de Bill. Tenía que descubrir detrás de qué iban aquellos dos y por qué Dean pensaba en aquel lugar tan espeluznante.


	2. Winchesters 1

**NA: Este capítulo no me sale. Así que Fuck rules**

Una vieja canción de Alphaville sonaba en el Merlotte's cuando Sam y Dean salieron de allí. Después de comer su hamburguesa, Dean se había acercado a la barra para conseguir algo de información para el caso que les había llevado a aquel pueblecito del estado de Louisiana. La camarera que servía en la barra era un poco seca, pero de todos modos el chico había conseguido algo de información.

El caso en cuestión era algo sencillo, vampiros de dientes finos. Nada de vampiritos guapos que se dejan llevar por el placer y la infinita sensualidad de la debilidad humana. Eran vampiros de los de toda la vida, aquellos seres bestiales que no buscan el amor carnal de los humanos. Varias chicas habían muerto con aquellas mordeduras tan feas que nadie más que los cazadores de verdad sabían reconocer a pesar de que aquellos otros seres sobrenaturales más clásicos al estilo Dracula hubieran salido a la vida pública.

Tara, la camarera, había hablado poco sobre las dos chicas asesinadas, solo que eran del grupo de animadoras del instituto y que todo el pueblo parecía consternado. Cuando Dean había insistido en si había algún grupo de gente molesta que trasnochase mucho, la chica se había reído y le había mirado escéptica.

— Esto es Louisiana, aquí todo está siempre lleno de borrachos — había dicho y después de un poco de insistencia por parte de Dean, había empezado a hablar sobre un nido de vampiros que había en dirección a Baton Rouge que había eliminado por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos.

Ni Sam, ni Dean querían oír hablar de aquellos vampiros, ni del V. Sí bien era cierto que eran criaturas sobrenaturales, aquel tipo de vampiros parecían más bien juguetes sexuales para el deleite de un grupo de frikis que creían que lo oculto era guay.

Cuando los Winchester se metieron en el coche para ir en busca de un motel, Sam estaba exhausto. La conversación con Arlene, la camarera pelirroja, le había resultado tediosa y no había sacado nada en claro, solo que a la gente de aquel pueblo no le gustaban la gente de fuera y que iba a casarse.

— Nunca antes había sido tan complicado un caso de vampiros — se quejó Sam.

— Ya, estos nuevos vampiros guapitos lo han hecho todo mucho más complicado — añadió el mayor de los Winchester. — ¿Qué tienes?

— Lo mismo que antes, que la mayoría de esas chicas desaparecieron cuando andaban por el cementerio.

Al parecer los adolescentes del pueblo habían organizado una fiesta en el camposanto. Aquellas dos chicas asistieron a la rave, pero después no se las volvió a ver hasta que estaban listas para la bolsa de cadáveres.

— ¿Nos damos un paseito por el cementerio? No creo que el sheriff o cualquiera de los habitantes de este pueblo sepan algo más.

Sam asintió, condujeron por la carretera principal de Bon Temps en dirección a Shreveport y pararon cerca del cementerio. A simple vista no había nada fuera de lo común. El cementerio de Bon Temps no era más que un cementerio viejo con lápidas de antes de la guerra civil, con una estatua conmemorativa al soldado perdido y las cintas de la policía esturreadas por donde se suponía que se habían encontrado los cadáveres.

—Yo creo que aquí no hay nada, Dean — dijo con hastío Sam— Podríamos preguntar a los vecinos, en el informe policial se indicaban dos casas cercanas.

El Winchester mayor esbozó una mueca de decepción. Después de haber conseguido la tabla de los vampiros y que Kevin hubiera empezado a traducirla, Dean tenía la esperanza de no tener que volver a ver un vampiro en su vida. Excepto quizá a Benny, albergaba la opción de traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y que pudiera vivir con aquella sangre sintética que los japoneses habían creado.

— Empecemos por la de abajo, Sammy — dijo Dean encaminando sus pasos hacia una casa que se veía en la lejanía tras unos matorrales no demasiado altos.

La casa era de estilo antiguo, vieja y a duras penas se podía ver la puerta habilitada. Debía de ser de las casas que se construyeron los colonos. La entrada aporchada tenía unas escaleras con un reposabrazos en el centro.

— Parece abandonada —. Miró a su hermano mayor que llevaba su arma a mano escondida tras la espalda. Parecía un lugar idóneo para que un grupo de vampiros colocase su nido.

— Pues a lo mejor es mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

Sam se acercó a la puerta y llamó, aunque el lugar parecía estar abandonado quería asegurarse de que no estaban allanando la propiedad de alguien especialmente descuidado en el mantenimiento del hogar. Pocos segundos después de que el chico llamase al timbre, una chica pelirroja de unos diecisiete abrió la puerta.

— Hola — dijo ella mirando al Winchester de arriba abajo y guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Jesica, aléjate de la puerta! — Una voz desde el interior de la casa. — Son cazadores de vampiros.

La chica se apartó con una velocidad asombrosa de la puerta. Sam se apartó de esta hacia atrás al presentir como el vampiro que había alertado a la pelirroja se abalanzaba sobre él rompiendo la puerta. El Winchester menor cayó de espaldas contra la hierba del suelo, húmeda por el frio y antes de que pudiera pestañear un vampiro moreno con el pelo corto estaba sobre él.

Dean corrió en dirección a su hermano, aquellos vampiros condenados le gustaban tan poco. Sacó la pistola del pantalón y apuntó a Bill. El vampiro estaba estrangulando a Sammy, así que no dudó en disparar su bala de plata aunque no fuera un vampiro de los que solían cazar.

Bill lanzó un alarido de dolor ante el contacto de la plata en su cuerpo, la bala no había salido. Aquello dio una oportunidad al pequeño Winchester, que golpeó la cara del vampiro y arrancó un pedazo de madera de aquel porche envejecido y casi podrido, hundiéndolo en el pecho de Bill.

El cuerpo de Bill se desintegró en un instante. Bruma rosa lo llamó Dean en un suspiro al ver que su hermano estaba bien, lleno de sangre y deshechos de vampiro pero a salvo.

Jesica salió de la casa con una mueca de horror, lo había notado en su corazón y ahora podía verlo. Su creador estaba muerto.

— No importa donde vayáis, pagaréis por esto — dijo la vampira sacando sus colmillos de forma amenazante y desapareció entre los arboles a gran velocidad.

Casi a la par que aquello sucedía la rubia del Merlotte's aparecía en escena lanzando sobre Sam, golpeándole con sus puños, gritando y llorando por la muerte del vampiro. Dean la agarró y trató de tranquilizarla, pero seguía llorando histérica y casi hiperventilando.

**NA: Oops, he matado a Bill… pensaba hacerlo desde el principio. **


	3. Sookie 2

**NA: bueno, woah… like, de verdad hay gente que lee este crossover Whaat? xD en fin, en realidad esta historia era más divertida en mi cabeza… ahora la escribo y es un poco… pues nope. He contratado a alguien para que me ayude con la parte de Sam y Dean, yo le daré galletas y ella me escribirá lo que no me salga… ( suena como si fuera un perro, pero no lo es, lo prometo). **

No podía creerlo, de hecho en un primer momento no reaccioné al ver aquellos dos tipos peleando con Bill y como si no fuera una criatura con ciento y pico años, Sam le había clavado una estaca y Bill, Bill el vampiro, mi Bill, se convirtió en un montón de sangre.

Mi única reacción fue saltar sobre Sam y pegarle, gritarle que era idiota, decirle que Bill se estaba integrando en la sociedad, bebía True Blood y la única humana de la que se alimentaba era yo. El otro, Dean, me apartó cogiéndome por las muñecas e inmovilizándome, tal vez intentaba tranquilizarme, pero resultaba un poco inútil. Estaba desesperada, ¿qué haría yo sin Bill?

Vi como Sam se marchaba en dirección al cementerio mientras trataba de conseguir que Dean me soltase de una vez. Era en vano, aquellos dos tipos eran enormes y yo solo una camarera delgaducha e indefensa. Podría decirse que en algún momento temí que me hicieran daño, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había visto. Porque sí, a aquellas alturas había visto ya algunos vampiros convertirse en papilla de sangre, pero lo último que una chica desea ver es a su vampiro morir, desaparecer, recibir la muerte verdadera.

No sé en qué punto dejé de pelear con Dean para que me soltase de una vez y me dejase llorar a mi novio en paz, el caso es que lo hizo y me quedé sentada en el porche con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar aquella forma que tenía Bill de decir mi nombre y mi cara de atontada la primera vez que había dicho aquello de "Sookie es mía"

Dean se había sentado a mi lado y trataba de hablarme cuando como tres sombras, allí aparecieron Jesica, Eric y Pam.

Los tres nos rodeaban, en realidad rodeaban a Dean y no a mí. Él se levantó y trató de hablar, pero cambió de idea y entre Eric y Pam tuvieron que reducirle. Lo llevaron dentro, le ataron a una silla y le amordazaron.

Jesica me hizo entrar y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Eric y Pam discutían sobre lo que debían hacer cuando me di cuenta de que con el otro cazador fuera de la casa aquella situación podía torcerse de nuevo. No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para hacerlo, pero me levanté en silencio y caminé en dirección a Eric.

—Eran dos — dije. Dean podía oírme así que traté de escuchar sus pensamientos para adivinar dónde podía estar Sam y bingo, funcionó. Su hermano estaba en el coche o tal vez en el motel a la salida de Bon Temps. Al parecer había ido a por algo de ropa limpia. — Ha ido a por ropa, si no está en la salida del cementerio, estará en una habitación del BarTravel que hay a las afueras del pueblo.

Pam lanzó una mirada a Eric, parecía que le preguntase si debían ir a mirar o si debíamos esperar. Eric me miró, el muy imbécil parecía sonreír.

— Sabes Sookie, si no fuera por todo el trabajo que esto me da como sheriff de la zona cinco estaría rebosante de alegría. — Solo le miré de forma reprobatoria, no tenía ni ganas de gritarle, pero pareció ser suficiente como para que se tomase en serio el trabajo de ir a buscar al asesino real de Bill. — Iremos a buscarle, supongo que no se puede dejar a los asesinos de Bill Comptom sin castigo.

Nos quedamos Jesica y yo solas con Dean, él trataba de buscar alguna forma de escapar. Podía oírle en mi cabeza todo el rato, "tengo que encontrar a Sammy antes que ellos" "tengo que escapar de aquí" "Esa camarera está loca" y cosas por el estilo. Jesica lo vigilaba de cerca para que no soltase sus cuerdas y le enseñaba los colmillos de tanto en tanto, estaba siendo muy fuerte teniendo en cuenta que quien acababa de morir era su creador.

No había pasado media hora cuando vinieron con el inconsciente cuerpo de Sam y lo ataron en una silla que colocaron al lado de la de Dean. Me había dado tiempo suficiente como para relajarme un poco, era el momento en el que empezaría el interrogatorio, y como solía ser costumbre yo era una pieza importante en aquellas situaciones.

Pam le quitó la mordaza, y Eric empezó con el interrogatorio. Que por qué estaban en Louisiana, que qué hacían en su zona. Todo tenía que ver con otro tipo de vampiros, cosas que yo no llegaba a comprender pero que al parecer el resto de los allí presentes sí. "Muy bien chicos, gracias por informarme de todo" pensé. Dean no mentía, dos criaturas sobrenaturales, las animadoras del instituto…

Entonces dijo algo para lo que mi habilidad fue realmente útil y que me dejó helada.

— Hay un modo de devolverle la vida a vuestro amigo — dijo. Obviamente todos se rieron, después de la muerte verdadera ya no hay nada. Pero es que no mentía, se lo creía, y además había una manera, ya había revivido a un vampiro antes. Benny.

— Es cierto, tenemos que llegar al purgatorio — intercedí por él poco antes de que Pam le asestase una bofetada. — Hay que abrir un portal, tal vez sea lo más complicado. Y ¿conseguir un cuerpo nuevo para Bill?

Lo miré extrañada, casi tanto como él me miraba a mí por poder leerle la mente. Y aquel pensamiento "¿estás leyéndome la mente? No lo hagas" pensó, luego tarareó una canción sobre pollo frito en su cabeza, aquel tipo me resultaba un poco infantil.

— Bueno, está claro que nos necesitáis para devolver a ese tío a la vida — dijo, trataba de no pensar en que nunca antes habían revivido a un vampiro como Bill y que sería complicado sin un cuerpo, pero que debía estar en el purgatorio sí o sí. — Podéis soltarnos a la buenas, os ayudamos, nos ayudáis…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que le devuelvas la vida a Bill?

Se estaba riendo, Eric se reía de aquel cazador. Claro que debían devolverle la vida a Bill, era mi novio y no merecía morir.

— ¡Eric! — exclamé molesta.

Jesica se unió a mí en aquella queja poco después y Pam se llevó a su creador aparte. Podía imaginármela diciendo que no quería tener que encargarse de Jesica y de su educación, que ya había sido suficientemente terrible al principio cuando justo se acababa de convertir.

Sam había vuelto en sí, de modo que le quité la mordaza. Los dos cazadres empezaron a pelearse, Dean le echaba la bronca por no haberse escondido mejor, me parecieron monos. Traté de meterme en la mente de ellos y sacar algo más de información, pero cuando parecía que dejaban de pelearse y pensaban de forma fría sobre la situación Pam y Eric estaban de vuelta.

—Bueno, hemos estado discutiendo sobre devolver a Bill a la vida — dijo Eric, su pose relajada y ligeramente chulesca molestaba un poco a Dean, podía oír en su cabeza como se quejaba sobre aquellos vampiros y su única finalidad sexual. Pensé que se parecía un poco a Jason con aquel tipo de pensamientos y me los imaginé compartiendo una cerveza. — Pam y algunos de mis hombres se encargaran de esos vampiros estúpidos mientras vosotros os encargáis de limpiar vuestra cagada de cazadores. No os llevaré ante la reina para que os coma y no hablaremos más de esto. No pisáis más en mi zona y yo no os mato. ¿Trato?

Podía ver que ambos dudaban, en especial Sam. No le gustaban nada los vampiros, no se fiaba de ellos, pero la decisión la tenía Dean puesto que él había sido quien había podido hablar con Eric desde el principio. También él tenía dudas, le parecía que Eric era muy gallito y pensaba en clavarle una estaca.

— Deberíamos hablar de algunas salvedades — dijo Sam, yo le miré y le negué con la cabeza. Parecía que no tenía ni idea de tratar con vampiros y eso que eran cazadores. No estaba en situación de querer negociar. Eric arqueó las cejas y le miró escéptico. — Somos cazadores, no nos meteremos en temas vampíricos, pero si tu zona tiene espíritus vengativos, demonios o no sé, rougarous ¿qué?

— ¿Rouga-qué? — se rio. Eric no se podía tomar en serio a aquellos chicos, igual que Dean le tomaba por un ser primitivo.

— Si, ya sabemos que parece inventado — Dean estaba algo hastiado de aquella conversación desigual, lo notaba yo y cualquiera sin mis habilidades. — No nos metemos con los tuyos y tú no te metes con los nuestros, eso es todo lo que Sam quiere decir.

— Podría terminarlo todo partiéndoos el cuello — se jactó Eric.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Me llevé a Eric al recibidor, no podía matarles. No hasta que Bill estuviera de vuelta. — Mira, lo mejor es que nos pongamos de acuerdo con ellos, he estado escuchando algunos pensamientos más y podríamos sacar información que podría ser importante. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre…

—Sookie, pequeña Sookie — empezó a decir, a mí no me gustaba nada por dónde iba pero tenía que hacer algo. — ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa que Bill no esté entre nosotros? Ya no eres suya.

— Eso no significa que vaya a ser tuya — añadí. Me molestaba muchísimo aquella actitud, como si la desaparición de Bill fuera a significar que me lanzaría los brazos de cualquiera y encima de Eric, ja. — No voy a serlo, si Bill no está olvídate de mí y de mis habilidades de telepata. No te voy a ayudar más.

— Está bien — suspiró.

Caminé detrás de él hasta el salón y vi cómo le ordenaba a Pam que los soltase. Había trato.

— Qué pena, a mí ya me estaba empezando a hacer ilusión comeros — dijo a la par que desataba las cuerdas de los cazadores.

Fijé mis ojos en Sam, el alto, el que parecía más listo. Creo que con aquella mirada le quedó bien claro que no iba a despegarme de ellos hasta que Bill estuviera de nuevo a mi lado, aunque tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno.

**NA: lo sé, aunque el fic sea malo la imagen de Pam dándole una bofetada a Dean es genial. Oh, god, tengo que hacer otro crossover, un PamAbaddon. **


End file.
